La 13va es la vencida
by Faith NightStar
Summary: - Si no me dices que pretendes no iré a ningún lado- finalice en tono determinante, apretando mas mis brazos contra mi cuerpo. Escuche como coloco los seguros del auto y me resigne a que tendría que ir a cualquier lado al que él me llevara.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

La 13va es la vencida

By Rosalie Slade

Capitulo 1

Realmente creí que era un día como cualquiera, por alguna extraña razón Emmett me había pedido que me arreglara, lo que había ocasionado que me molestara con el ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que no lo hacía?. Aquello genero una pequeña riña, bueno en realidad... La única que se enojo fui yo, el se había limitado a rogarme como jamás lo había hecho. Gire sobre mis talones yendo a mi habitación limitándome a decir. -Si quiero, te veo a las ocho aquí.- Señale las escaleras mientras subía a nuestra habitación sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Era extraño que Emmett me pidiera aquello, pero después de la forma en la que le había gritado tal vez aquello fuera la mejor opción. Me dirigí al armario buscando algún vestido que me hiciera lucir radiante... Por más que busque no encontré alguno, corrí a La habitación de Alice para pedirle auxilio, pero increíble fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme un hermoso vestido dorado extendido sobre la cama. Ella obviamente se encontraba al lado de el observándome con una sonrisa.

-¡Alice!- grite entusiasmada mientras corría hacia ella para darle un abrazo. Eran de las pocas veces donde podía expresarme mi afecto, cuando nadie nos veía.

Ella se burlo alegremente dándole un ligero toque dulce a mi abrazo mientras me lo respondía. Me explico que sabía que lo necesitaría mientras me entregaba una caja en la que se encontraban las zapatillas que hacían juego con el mismo. Me ayudo a llevar las cosas a mi habitación mientras veía la hora.

-Son las seis de la tarde Rosalie.-Miro su reloj antes de volver a mirarme.- Tienes dos horas según mi visión para ver a Emmett- atino a decirme mientras volvía a extender las cosas pero ahora en mi cama. La mire suplicante dándole a entender que necesitaba su ayuda.- Anda a bañarte, yo te ayudo.- Emitió en tono alegre evitándome la necesidad de mencionar aquello, le regale una sonrisa gratificante mientras corría despavorida al baño.

Me bañe lo más rápido que pude para que me diera tiempo de arreglarme del todo. Al salir del baño, me encontré con que Alice ya tenía el banquillo de mi tocador movido para ayudarme a peinarme. Me senté y me reí al verme aun en la bata de baño con una toalla enredada en mi cabeza. Tenía el presentimiento de que este día sería importante, Alice estaba ayudando e indirectamente estaba ayudando a Emmett. Sentí sus manos en mi cabeza mientras retiraba la toalla, sacudí la cabeza dejando que mi Rubio cabello callera frente a mi rostro. Alice tomo el cepillo y comenzó con su ardua tarea, mire el reloj que había en el tocador y me relaje al ver que aun teníamos hora y media.- Esto será histórico.- Susurre para mi sabiendo que Alice me había escuchado.

-Rosalie Slade arreglada en menos de tres horas, definitivamente será fantástico.- Soltó una risita mi pequeña duende mientras tomaba la secadora para comenzar a moldear mi cabello.

-Ni que lo digas, pero aun hay cosas que me intrigan.- Cerré mis ojos y deje que Alice hiciera su trabajo.- ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios está pasando?- Le pregunte frunciendo el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados.

Escuche como se río y como su tono de voz expresaba diversión.- No barbie, son cosas que no me competen.- Emitió logrando que me cruzara de brazos. Sabía que la pequeña pulga podría ser demasiado dulce y ayudarme, pero no me diría que estaba pasando, era algo admirable su fidelidad hacia su familia y era extremadamente buena para ocultar sorpresas. Cuando termino el peinado comenzó a maquillarme girándome para que no pudiera verme en el reflejo. Sentí las brochas pasearse por mi rostro mientras ella canturreaba una de aquellas canciones que estaban sonando actualmente en la radio.

-Listo rubia.- Emitió aplaudiendo logrando que abriera los ojos, le regale una sonrisa y corrí a colocarme el vestido.

- No pienso verme hasta que todo esté terminado.- Emití un poco nerviosa mientras me introducía en el vestido. Tenía unos muy finos tirantes que adornaban mis hombros que lograban mantener el vestido en su lugar, era ceñido al cuerpo hasta el área de la cintura donde comenzaba a hacerse holgado llegando a la mitad de mis muslos. Mi pequeña hermana me ayudo a subir el cierre y me hizo girarme. Sabia de ante mano que me veía hermosa, pero quería ver que tanto lo había destacado la pulga, abrí mis ojos lentamente y me autoregale una sonrisa notando los perfectos detalles que había logrado en mi cabello enmarcando mi rostro, había alaciado mi cabello haciendo con el cepillo unos pequeños bucles al final. El maquillaje en los ojos había sido muy tenue para poder colocarme aquel hermoso labial rojo que tanto me gustaba.- ¿Te he dicho ya que eres la mejor hermana que pude tener?- le pregunte girando para abrazarla de nuevo. Ella respondió con una risa apresurándome a colocarme las zapatillas para bajar a encontrarme con Emmett, le regale un beso en la frente a la pulga y salí corriendo al pasillo.

Respire hondo tres veces y comencé a caminar lentamente al llegar a las escaleras. Le regale una sonrisa al hombre que aun lograba enchinarme la piel(hipotéticamente) cuando estaba cerca. Vestía un Pantalón de vestir negro, camisa verde agua y un sweater negro con una franja a juego con la camisa. Lucia bastante elegante comparado con la ropa sport que lograba usar, volví a ponerme seria mientras me tendía la mano para ayudarme a bajar el último escalón reconociendo que era hermosa.

Deje que me guiara al Volvo de Edward mirándolo un tanto sorprendida.- ¿Que planeas ahora?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño mientras me abría la puerta. Me regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas traviesas cerrando el auto cuando ya me encontraba dentro. Cruce mis brazos mientras él se subía del otro lado.- Si no me dices que pretendes no iré a ningún lado- finalice en tono determinante, apretando mas mis brazos contra mi cuerpo. Escuche como coloco los seguros del auto y me resigne a que tendría que ir a cualquier lado al que él me llevara. -Eres insufrible- Emití mientras él me regalaba un beso en la mejilla antes de arrancar el auto.

Refunfuñe durante un buen rato mientras miraba por la ventana, hasta que me sorprendí un poco al leer el letrero "bienvenido a Seattle". Relaje un poco mi cuerpo y gire mi rostro para fulminarlo con la mirada.- Dime Emmett que no me hiciste vestirme así para venir de compras- Espete desesperada, aquel hombre sabia cuanto me frustraba no saber las cosas. En momentos como ese me hubiera sido bastante útil el don de Alice, solo que yo no corría con tanta suerte.

El negó mientras volvía a reír como un niño haciendo una travesura.-No osita, haremos algo mejor.- Respondió intentando lograr que no notara su nerviosismo; gire mi rostro de nuevo para que evitara ver la sonrisa que acababa de surgir en mi rostro. Aun seguía sorprendiéndome como lograba ponerse nervioso en ciertas ocasiones.

Relaje mis facciones de nuevo y le mire seria.-Sabes cuánto me molesta que hagas esto.-Afirme mientras aparcaba el auto en un lugar que realmente no conocía.- Y ni creas que bajare aquí.- Volví a cruzarme de brazos y le mire bajarse. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba abriéndome la puerta ofreciéndome su mano, baje a regañadientes y seguí parada en la misma posición.- He dicho que no me…- No tuve siquiera oportunidad de seguir diciendo aquello, se agacho tomándome por detrás de las piernas apoyándome en uno de sus hombros. Solté un bufido de resignación diciendo.- Cubre mi trasero, si no quieres que nadie más lo vea.- Le espete antes de que el jalara mi vestido hacia abajo mientras yo recargaba uno de mis codos en su hombro para poder apoyar mi cabeza en el puño cerrado de esa mano.

Pude observar un sin número de árboles pasar frente a mis ojos, aquello podía darme a entender que me encontraba en una especie de bosque, lo cual me resultaba un tanto ilógico ya que el caminaba sobre algo parecido a una banqueta. Camino a paso humano durante un buen rato, podía apostar que tenía una sonrisa en su aniñado rostro, suspire, sabía que a él le resultaba divertido verme enojada y patalear cada vez que hacia aquello, la única diferencia era que hoy traía un diminuto vestido y no estaba dispuesta a discutir del todo. Tal vez aquello que tramaba resultaría un tanto interesante… Mientras pensaba en aquello se detuvo y me coloco con delicadeza en el suelo.

Estaba por golpearle cuando con su mano derecha recorrió un mechón de cabello que había caído rebelde por mi rostro, seguí con el seño fruncido mientras le miraba reprimiéndolo.- ¿Ahora podrás decirme que está pasando?-Pregunte pasando mi mirada por cada parte de su rostro deteniéndome en sus ojos, aquellos ojos que lograban que me perdiera por horas y que olvidara quien era.- Dime.- Emití en algo parecido a una súplica mientras colocaba mi mano izquierda sobre la suya.

Estaba por decir algo mas, cuando se apareció un señor que nos sonrió.- Señores, su carruaje está listo.- Nos dijo mientras un chico llegaba manejando un antiguo carruaje.

-Esto está pasando.- Me susurro antes de besarme. Relaje mi rostro del todo y le regale una sonrisa.- Vamos.- Tomo firmemente mi mano y me ayudo a subir. Estaba claramente sin habla observando el paisaje que me regalaba, paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros haciendo que me recargara en él.-¿te gusto?-

-Es hermoso.- Emití viendo el sinfín de luces que adornaban cada árbol que se encontraba ahí.

-No mas que tú.- Tomo con su mano mi mentón para girarme acariciando su nariz con la mía. Acorte la distancia de nuestros labios para hacer que se rosaran tiernamente.

-Gracias.- Atine a decir mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de todo aquello, él, mientras tanto, acariciaba mi hombro con su dedo índice.

Cuando menos me di cuenta el carruaje se había detenido, abrí los ojos poco a poco creyendo que ya era momento de regresar al auto. Me separe de él y me quede mirándolo notando que ni el señor ni el chico que conducía el carruaje estaba, le mire desconcertada y él mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Rose-hiso una pausa mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios, era una de las tantas señales que daba para demostrar que estaba nervioso.

-¿Si?- Pregunte mientras colocaba mis manos en mi regazo

-Osita- Volvió a llamarme con aquel apodo que solo él podía decirme, logrando ponerme nerviosa a mi también.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- soltó de golpe mientras sacaba una pequeña caja negra de la bolsa de su pantalón. Sentí como mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras tomaba entre mis manos la diminuta caja, la abrí, y ahí estaba el anillo que demostraría nuestro compromiso.

-Pero…- alcance a susurrar mientras el introducía el anillo en mi mano derecha. Mientras aquel anillo era deslizado por mi dedo recordé todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros antes de que me volviera a proponer matrimonio. La realidad era que nos habíamos separado hacia algún tiempo, nuestra relación había estado un tanto desgastada lo que nos había llevado a sernos infieles. Escuche como me llamaba y deje de mirar el anillo para verlo a los ojos.

-Ya he olvidado todo aquello Rose, esta vez será diferente- Emitió en el tono más serio que pudo salir de él.- la treceava es la vencida.- Soltó una risita y yo le mire aun un tanto asustada. Al notar que su broma se había quedado en el aire siguió viéndome asustado, curve la comisura de mis labios en una sonrisa y me levante tomándole de la mano para que él se levantara conmigo.

-Acepto casarme contigo- Emití antes de Besarlo.- Tal vez tengas razón, la treceava es la vencida.- Pase mis brazos por sus hombro mientras él me estrechaba contra él para besarme levantándome unos centímetros del suelo.- Temía por tu respuesta.- Susurro contra mis labios en tono divertido.- Pero me encanto esto.- Volvió a estrecharme contra él y cuando menos pensé el chico que conducía volvió a aparecer de la nada

* * *

**no tan nueva en esto como esperaba pero espero y les guste...**

**aun no se si continuara o no...**

**Un beso**

**Rosalie Slade**


End file.
